Walking Dead: New Woodbury
by J.A.Noble
Summary: These characters will find the old abandoned city of Woodbury and bring it back to working condition. But as they rebuild, the uncover the dark secrets of Woodbury. Will they continue Woodbury's research? But they also have people from the prison to deal with. How will they interact with the characters from the show? Read to find out! Read and Review!
1. The Day it all started

The Beginning

Paxton was walking home the day it all started. He just won a case and strutted home feeling like a total champion. He only lived 2 blocks away from the court house, which is why he walked home. He felt a vibrating sensation in his messenger bag. Paxton always preferred messenger bags over suit cases, it made him feel more comfortable. He pulled out his phone that was ringing, but missed it again. He saw that there were 3 voice mails left for him, along with 4 texts. Paxton always checked voice mails first. Because he preferred hearing voices rather than reading, especially during texts; the poor grammar in them. "First voicemail message, left at 6:12 P.M." Paxton checked his watch: 6:45 P.M.

"Paxton? There are some really weird things going on… call me back!" It was none other than Andrea's voice on the other line. Andrea and Paxton go way back, they were really good friends back at the law firm.

"Second voicemail message, left at 6:25 P.M."

"Paxton, I just saw someone eat another person. This is getting really scary… I'm going to have cancel on tonight. You and the others are going to have to celebrate without me, seriously."

"Third voicemail message, left at 6:40 P.M."

"Paxton, I'm telling you right now. Get back to your house and STAY there. I hope you aren't without a car. I'm going with my sister Amy and leaving Atlanta… I don't know if I'll be coming back.""

It was just then when Paxton heard a groan behind him. And immediately was on the floor with a set of jaws snapping at him, human jaws to be exact. The 35 year old man panicked, and yelled out "HELP ME!" Paxton managed to connect his fist with the crazed man's jaw; he then kicked him off to the ground. Paxton turned and ran one more block to his house. He went and rummaged through his house, and put his phone on his Bluetooth calling his daughter Rachel. "Rachel?" He said. "Rachel its daddy. Something strange is going on and I need you to come with me now."

"Dad? I just saw Mr. Wilder kill and eat another kid! I'm really scared right now…"

"Rachel, come home right now."

"Okay, dad. I'm coming. But can someone else come home and get picked up?"

Paxton sighed. He didn't want to look after anyone else's child.

"Fine."

"Alright, I'll call you when I get home."

Paxton put the blue tooth down and continued rummaging through the house and dialed 911. "911 what's your emergency?"

"Yes. I-I'd like to report that someone tried to bite me."

"Sir we've had many complaints like that."

Paxton stopped and recalled the past events that he'd heard on television. Random mauling's, acts of cannibalism, and rumors that people have died and came back from the dead.

"H-how many complaints?"

"Too many to count, Sir. We're stretched as it is."

"Alright... bye then."

The operator hung up. That's quite the unusual thing for an operator to refuse to dispatch officers to help someone out. And why did the operator say "Too many to count?" Things are getting really strange, Paxton thought. He then heard screams outside of his house, so walked to the end of his house where the afternoon light shined through the window. He saw people getting eaten, people struggling and screaming. Grey, rotting people coming up off of the ground after they'd been shot! Paxton grabbed a Glock 17, loaded it and stuff a small ammo box in his bag. He put 3 magazines in as well. He thought he might need it.

All of a sudden the back door popped open and Paxton turned with his Glock leveled. "Dad, Its me." Rachel had her hands up, and another teenager stood at the door. It was none other than Rowan, Rachel's best friend who had been orphaned for quite some time. Paxton was always sort of a father figure to him and tried to help him whenever he could. Now was as good a time as any to do so.

"Rachel, Rowan. Come in and lock the door behind you." The two both walked in and Rachel walked up to her dad and hugged him. "Rachel, go look for things to pack and Rowan?" Rowan looked. "Put up a chair on the back door. If you guys hopped the fence and got here, other people can." Rowan propped a chair and dropped his athlete's bag. It contained a bit of food from lunch, his favorite bat (He was on the baseball team.) some cleats and his baseball helmet. Rowan walked to the kitchen and grabbed a knife; he looked over to Paxton as if he were looking for approval. Paxton nodded and Rowan tucked it in the bag. Paxton trusted Rowan.

Rachel came back, bags packed with a whole bunch of stuff that would be used to survive. Paxton walked up to Rachel and gave her a small 22. Pistol. "Don't let Rowan know you have this." Paxton said. "I trust him, but I want you to be safe." He didn't trust him as much as he trusted his own daughter.

Rachel nodded and tucked it into her back pocket. "I found some ammo for it in your room, dad." Gunshots filled the streets. Groans and yelling, dying screams. It was the craziest thing anyone's seen. All of the students came running through the houses, hoping to find someone who would keep them, or they were hoping to steal things for a profit. "We need to leave… Quickly."

The small group of three bashed out of the house and ran to Paxton's 2011 Honda Accord, All of a sudden these rotting corpses start walking towards them, groaning and growling. Rachel screamed and ran to the car, she tried opening it. Paxton raised his Glock and shot one in the chest from 10 feet away. But it still kept on moving! In a panic, Paxton shot it wildly across the torso. Then finally in the head, but there were 12 others moving in on Rowan, Rachel and his position. Rachel was grabbed by one of them, but Paxton moved in on the walker's person, tackling it, and holding it in a headlock. Rachel yelled out, attracting more of them. It was then that Paxton saw his daughter get bitten, he rushed the zombie, kicking it down and the 3 got into the car. Rachel was crying from the bite, Paxton sped off in his car. It was then when he knew just what was happening. "It's truly the end." He said with no emotion, his foot on the gas and Rowan observed all of those people he could have helped. All of the people getting shot, eaten and blood… so much blood… Rowan observed one being shot then getting up again!

"These people are dying… and getting back up again!" Rowan breathed in and out sharply and quickly. Paxton remained calm and drove off into the new world that waited for them outside. "Mr. Witt?" Rowan said, looking over at Rachel. "Rachel's not looking so great, Sir." He had a nervous look on his face. Paxton kept his eyes on the road, watching as other cars sped out with him. He noticed a man with his wife and child. He looked back on the road as tears streamed down his face. Paxton missed his wife. He missed everything about her: Her kindness, her love, her desire to support and help him. Paxton squandered that opportunity, because of all of the things that he'd done to her. It drove Lydia to leave him. He loved her and wanted to change, but it was all too late. Now, he abandoned his home without a single plan. I wish that I could see her once m-… Paxton's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of his daughter yelling out and trying to attack Rowan. Paxton panicked and veered off of the road, crashing into a tree. He looked back and Rowan was already stabbing her. Rachel had become one of those things. Paxton was set into a panic, he yanked himself out of the car, and opened the door to the back, yanking his daughter out, who's skin turned grey and was still trying to eat anything she could get her hands on, she yanked Paxton towards, and her jaw was open, about to rip a chunk out of his shoulder. Paxton instantly knew what was going on: Her daughter was one of them, and you get that way by being bit. Rowan, who was already startled, got out of the car and kicked Rachel's head in. He must've put on his cleats quickly. Paxton looked at Rowan, who was scared out of his mind; not because of the girl whose head he just bashed in, but of the angered father. Paxton, who was not mad, but saddened by his daughter's death, just broke down and wept.

He cried for about 5 minutes but it felt like 5 hours. He turned to Rowan, who was still pretty scared. Paxton opened his mouth and said five simple words: "It's going to be okay."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Whitt."

"Call me "Dad", Rowan. You're the closest thing to family that I have left."

He smiled. Paxton got up and walked over to Rachel, who was limp and dead, and snagged the 22. Pistol off of her and handed it to Rowan. "This is how it must be now." Rowan nodded. "Well, our car's totaled. We can't go anywhere… Dad." The thought of Rowan being able to call another man "Dad" brought such a mixture of emotions to him that he could barely move.

"Let me think…" All of a sudden another car came speeding down the highway that they once had, but they didn't crash, they stopped and got out.

"You need a lift, man?" A thick Russian accent came from the car. A tall man came out from the car; his tall and slender stature stepped on the road with a hand extended. "My name is Pritchenko." He said. They couldn't see his face well because he wore a black trench coat and had a black cowboy hat on, a long barreled revolver hung at his side. "Come along, you two. Wouldn't want to leave a fellow survivor out on the road now would I?"

Pritchenko leaned left so he can see the corpse lying on the ground. "Who was this?" Paxton looked at him with a sneer. "It's my daughter."

"A pity. I lost my daughter as well, just an hour ago to be exact. We must go, or we'll end up like her." Rowan and Paxton loaded up into the car, and the three sped off into the new world that awaited them.


	2. Woodbury?

ONE YEAR LATER

The four huddled in the cabin. Attaching their suppressors and cocking their guns. Rowan didn't particularly enjoy guns but he always kept a pistol tucked in his back pocket, though he never used it. "Get ready." Bravery said. Pritchenko still was with them; only one more male joined their team since then. They saw the poor guy in a puddle of his wife's blood. Each one of the people in this small group had lost something. They had joined other survivors and other groups and camps, but Pritchenko always caused trouble with the leaders, simply because he didn't speak, and silence is bad to people nowadays. Silence means no trust, no trust means violence at the drop of a dime. Pritchenko kept a sniper rifle with a hybrid site on it, but since the site no long worked due to a lack of battery, he used a thin lined sharpie to create a reticle, he'd frequently take it off to engage the zombies close quarters. Bravery really lived up to his name, or sometimes lived up to the name "Stupid". This guy would improvise claws. Whenever he found a welder, he welded nails and or whatever scrap metal he could find to his brass knuckles, he made some bars that he wrapped his fingers around and a cage that sheltered the hand, and out the outer sides of the cage he would put spikes. (Refer to claws from Dead Island to really see what I mean.) He also used a machete. Poor Bravery was beat up when they found him, no cuts, but tons of bruises.

Rowan took out his bat (that Bravery had put a blade on the outer portion of) and got ready to make a break for the car. The four of them bashed the door to the cabin open, and rushed them. They started smashing down all of the zombies. With each swipe, heads were falling off, why? Because that's the only way to kill them. There's no reviving them, no cure. Why? Because they were dead and rotting. They got into the truck and booked it. They sped down the dirt road as fast as a Toyota Tundra would take them, but as they sped down, a car sped past the road. The four of them looked at each other, and Pritchenko, who was driving just put his foot to the floor and attempted to catch up to them. The car in front of them was also a truck. There were 3 people in there: Three men.

They looked back and started shooting at them. Pritchenko yelled "Take the wheel!" Bravery took the wheel and Pritchenko jumped over Bravery, to the Passenger seat. "Rowan, hold the butt of the gun and swing me over!" (Rowan was in the bed of the truck, Paxton was in the back of the seats.) Rowan grabbed the gun and clenched down with all of his might. Pritchenko jumped out of a moving truck that was going at least 70 miles per hour, Rowan extended it outward, and Pritchenko grabbed onto it, and was swung into the bed. He grabbed the Sniper Rifle and sited in. "Suppress the other car for me, Row." Pritchenko said. Rowan promptly took out his gun and started shooting at the other truck. Paxton was already shooting them and peppering the other truck with his shotgun. Pritchenko sited in and shot the driver, and the car swerved into a tree. Bravery stopped the car about 10 feet from the other one: Enough to escape quickly. "Make it quick, we'll have every zombie within a 5 mile radius in around 2 minutes, so grab what you can. Bravery? Stay in there, we'll need a getaway driver." Paxton and Pritchenko got out of the truck and walked toward it. Rowan reloaded his pistol and raised it, being on the highest caution. One of them was a white man, one a black man, and a Hispanic man. They didn't have time to look closer and determine if they were African or Haitian, or Mexican or Cuban. All they saw was brown skin, white skin and black skin.

The Hispanic one was dead. The black one was bitten; all that remained was the white one. (After Paxton put other to rest.)

The white one was injured, it was terminal. He said "In a way you have completed my life, I got what I had coming to me." He began. Paxton and Pritchenko had a look of confusion on their faces. "I just came from a beautiful little town called Wood Berry down the road about 30 miles down. I was their… Governor. Please help yourself there, I'm done controlling people, sadly it had to come the time that I died…" He ached, and moaned. "One more thing? Kill me; I don't want to become one of those biters."

Paxton, without a second thought pulled out his 38. Special and shot him in the head. Rowen got out of the truck and started packing up the ammo. Bravery looked around in the car, and saw more of those zombies coming out to eat them. "Hurry up…" he started saying. The three outside of the car, finally started getting to the car. There were dozens of them about 20 feet away from the car. Rowen packed everything right into the bed. He gave the thumbs up. "Let's move."

They sped off in the direction of Wood Berry. They had hoped that the Governor was telling the truth.


	3. Emma

"We can only hope that, with the help of that man who we killed, that we'll be granted safety and security." Pritchenko said, reloading his M24 sniper rifle.

"Did he say anything about it being habited?" Bravery asked as he pressed down on the gas pedal slowly.

"No, but we might have to do something about it." Pritchenko smiled.

"You don't have to associate everything with killing, Prit." Paxton said.

"You didn't seem to have any qualms about killing that man, Paxton." Pritchenko replied quickly. "Plus in this day and age, killing goes a long way." Pritchenko smiled.

Rowan was in the back of the truck, preparing the backpacks and everything. The bed of the truck was now covered, and Rowan could now stand, and walk around the truck as long as he didn't break the fabric.

"Yes but killing only goes so far when you don't have the upper hand, Prit." Bravery remarked.

"I always have the upper hand, kid." He smiled and Bravery frowned. Pritchenko's arrogance wasn't arrogance at all; he just liked messing with him. As they sped down the highway they heard screaming, it came from the forest… and Bravery put the brakes on the truck. In the back they heard the opening of the back window; it was only Rowan. "What was that?"

"So you're telling me you haven't heard the screams of a human." Pritchenko said.

Rowan shook his head. "Are we going to help?"

"Might as well help OR scavenge their stuff." Paxton said.

"We might as well be looking for someone new." Rowan said.

"Alright, let's go."

Bravery remained at the wheel for guarding purposes.

"Come over here." Rowan said. "Take a good look at the guns we have here, climb in the truck."

"Catch up with us, we have someone to save, idiot!" Pritchenko said, dashing into the forest with his M24 iron sited rifle and a knife at the bottom of his wrist. Pritchenko was a great inventor, and being an Assassin's Creed fan, he made the hidden blade, making it an amazing stabbing weapon, and added with Pritchenko's black trench coat and Gas mask, he looked pretty scary. (The gas mask wasn't for protection from the virus, but because of scare factor.)Being the weird bastard he was, Pritchenko also used a gun blade. (Yes, a gun blade.) Reason being that he can hack a zombie, and as it fell lifeless to its knees, he basically used it as a bipod to shoot another zombie in the head. He was certainly the fighter in our group. And he himself had no qualms taking another human life, on account of a background in Russian Special ops.

Paxton was no slouch himself, as he used his 38. Special at a moment's notice, he also had been taught by Pritchenko how to get out of holds and how to tear a zombie's head off and bash it against a rock. Everyone in our little team was trained on survival and zombie killing. Pritchenko always taught them to be "ammo smart" and to also set their guns on semi-automatic and also to ALWAYS use suppressors if they were available.

The two of them rushed through the forest, as the screaming got louder and louder, they eventually broke through the leaves and found a small house in the middle of the forest, surrounded by the zombies. "HELP!" a young girl's voice called out. Paxton took out his personal Wazikashi, and Pritchenko smiled as he took out his Gun-blade. "Are you going to start or am I?" Pritchenko said with laughter in his voice. "I got this, my good sir." Paxton said, approaching the zombies. There about 20 of them, and as he fired his 38. Special into the first head, Pritchenko instantly rushed into them with his blades.

Paxton was trained (By Pritchenko of course.) how to use blades. Pritchenko slashed 5 of their heads off in a single swipe. Paxton kicked a zombie down and shot another with his 38. Special. Being a wrestler when he was in high school Paxton still knew some moves: this was demonstrated as he body slammed a zombie into another one. Paxton piled 3 of them onto each other and beheaded them. One of them grabbed hold of Paxton, and was about to take a bite when it's head exploded, and it fell lifeless to the ground. (Like it had a life when it was a zombie.) Rowan rushed into the fight with three pistols (one in one hand and the other two in his pockets, Rowan had got a Metal Cestus when Pritchenko gave his spare to him. (Pritchenko was one crazy Russian nerd.) Pritchenko is virtually indestructible to the zombies, as he uses a chest plate; his two metal cestus's and shoulder pads. The only place they could get his is at his neck, which he has covered by cloth only to enable mobility. Surprisingly he still remains mobile. As the last zombie's head exploded they continued on into the small cabin. As they continued into the house (Pritchenko first, followed by Rowan then Paxton.) They were met with a kitchen knife stuck to the side of the wooden wall. "I presume that was meant for me?" Pritchenko said smiling. Another knife bounced off of Prit's chest plate. "Ha-ha, you can't kill me, kid." The little girl who was sitting in the far end of the room carried a small knife. She was about 16 years old, About Rachel's age. She was breathing heavily, and looked at us again. "Y-you're not…"

"Dead? No." Rowan chimed in. Paxton closed the door behind them. She got up from her corner. "We heard you from the road." Paxton said. "Got quite the loud scream there, girl." Rowan said. "Come on, let's go."

"I don't even know your name." She said. "Why should I even trust you?" The girl's faded blue eyes matched her distrusting tone and nervous face.

"Well for one we didn't kill you." Pritchenko said in a sarcastic tone of voice.

"We tend to do a lot of that… and judging by the knife in the wall next to me… I'd say that you're more than adept."

"I'm Emma, and I do a lot killing, so I'll be a valuable addition to your team." She smiled. "So where's the killer mobile?"

"Right this way, Ma'am!" Pritchenko said with a smile. Emma grabbed a backpack and a knife set. The four of them rushed back out from the woods and found Bravery surrounded by the zombies. "Let's see how you do, kid." Paxton said.

"Our methods of killing the zombies are… unorthodox so to say. For example…" Pritchenko nodded at Paxton. Paxton grabbed a zombie and threw him towards Rowan who grabbed the zombie by the hair and pointed the mouth up, and then he pressed the gun on the zombie's chin and fired. The loud boom echoed throughout the forest. "We'll have to make this quick." Paxton said. Bravery stood on top of the truck, shooting suppressed shots from his pistol. Emma walked up to a zombie with her kitchen knife and inserted the blade into its eye. "Can we go now?"

"Alright. Bravery start the truck, we got a horde of them coming this way. You and Rowan are in the back together." Pritchenko said. "Let's go."

They got into the truck and rushed down the road, eluding the potential horde that was coming to them.

They drove up to a deserted town, and the sign said "Wo-dB—y" (Missing letters.) "Looks like he was right about the town, but it are not habited." Paxton said. "Looks like we need to hole up in one of the buildings here."

"Zombie clearing starts tomorrow, kids." Bravery added.

They got out of the truck and offed a few zombies coming at them. They managed to get through the gates and they holed up an apartment building. The next morning they were all woken up by the sound of a car pulling into the town…

"Alright, Daryl let's go, I don't want to be here for long, this place gives me the creeps, just see what we can get and get out of this hell hole." A man said. Emma, calmly woke everyone up and motioned for Paxton to look outside. As he peek out from the curtain, he saw an Asian man with a red ball cap and a man in a leather jacket with a cross bow about to look around town.

"Prit… Don't kill them; let them go about their business."

"I can't resist." He laughed quietly.


End file.
